Death of the Other
The Death of the Other (July 17th) is one of six Death Days honoring the founders of Gallifrey and understanding the consequences of being excessive when displaying the traits specific to a chapter. It is a holiday specifically important to the Patrexean Chapter, but all chapters participate. The Death of the Other is a day to acknowledge that even if you don't take life very seriously in general, there is a time and place for being lighthearted and a time and place for seriousness. It is also a day to reflect on the consequences of impulsivity, or making erroneous assumptions about people. A study group on the Death of the Other was hosted on July 15th, 2018. Standard Ritual We gather today to commemorate the death of one of the founders of our illustrious Gallifreyan society, and of the Patrexean Chapter, known as simply “the Other”. Though they were the founder of the most creative and lighthearted of the Chapters, the life of the Other nevertheless offers much of substance to be gained from its example. As we honor the life of the Other, may we each benefit from the things we can learn in thoughtful reflection upon their life and the occasion. The lessons of this solemn day are primarily ones of Balance. The Other’s example teaches us all to strive to strike the right balance, in our thoughts and in our actions - a balance between joviality and solemnity; Between lightness of heart and seriousness of purpose; Between spontaneous and thoughtful. Though it isn’t advisable to take life too seriously, neither is it ideal to take lightly what should be serious, or to be so carefree as to come off either uncaring or flighty, lest we inadvertently cause hurt by seeming careless or unintentionally miss an opportunity that calls for decisive action. The Other’s life lessons guide us to avoid undue impulsivity, for the path of ill-considered actions leads often to disaster, and instead to strive for careful consideration and soundness of judgment, seeking to act for the best in all situations. Today’s occasion holds a lesson for each of us, but also one for societies on a wider scale as well. Though lighthearted and jovial, as the members of the Chapter they founded are known to be, the Other would have us respond with decisive seriousness of purpose should a situation call for our intervention. Where there is injustice, those of good character are obliged to act. Balance is to be sought, and the dangerous temptations of impulsiveness and indulgence are surely to be avoided. Lighthearted positivity is lovely, yet ought to be tempered by strength of will and determination, for those occasions on which seriousness of heart and mind might be better called upon. Such are the lessons imparted to us by the life of the Other, and such is the message we hope to take from this observance. From this day forward, may we be inspired to strive for positivity, justice, and balance in order that the benefits of a life so lived might enrich ourselves and through us our world. Shadows hide you from what may harm you; stars guide you to the truth.Category:Death Days Category:Holidays Category:Holidays linked to the Founders Category:Culture Category:Rituals